


Drunk Realizations

by MonoRose



Series: Buttsex Squad Poly Oneshots [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: <3, Domestic, Drinking, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Happy Ending, I want to write more with Luke focus, Luke Centric Fanfic, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Panic, Title Was Brought To You By Yishy, Worry, but - Freeform, dorky, drunk, kudos, light - Freeform, light hearted, mostly happiness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Luke is the designated driver, and ends up with all his friends confessing their love for him and each other- How do you even handle that situation? Fuck man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More one shots?? Rose, focus on your on going series- SHHH CHILDREN. SHHHH. I know. But. LET ME HAVE THIS. 
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :D

Bryce was clinging onto Luke’s arm, his head completely on his shoulder and his soft hair brushing against his neck, a stupid smile on his face as he slurred out nonsense through his burning cheeks and giggles. Luke tensed when on his other side, Jon was brushing his arm against Luke’s, and Ryan was behind him, practically slumped against him as gravity pulled him down. All three were babbling too quickly for Luke to catch on.

That was, until Jon was slurring something quite unusual, even for the Delirious man. “You guys are all ‘mazing-” He hiccuped, a giddy smile on his face as laughter burbled from him, “I like you all a lots. Luke- I likes you’s a lots too- And you too Bryce… And uhm, Ohm. Yeah. Ya’ll the bestest friends I’d ever had. I love you guys.”

“Alright Jonny, I think you all have had enough to drink.. Best we get ya’ll home…” Luke replied, gently nudging his friend until he was off of Luke, slouching in his seat as he swayed with those dark hazed over eyes.

Bryce was a giggling mess as he sputtered out without a care in the world, “I love you guys too. I thought I was the only one..” Another girly giggle slipped from Bryce as he let his head rest onto Luke’s arm, his own arms wrapping around Luke’s bicep warmly, “I’ve always had crushes on you all, you know?”

Luke felt his cheeks heat from the words, as he tried to shake his head of any thoughts he had. They were drunk, they didn’t know what they were saying. He wasn’t going to let such possibilities wander into his mind. Ever. 

Though it was already a little too late for that, wasn’t it?

“Me too!” Ryan was exclaiming, and upon looking back at the man, Luke could see his eyes were glassy and his broad smile was incredibly infectious. “It was kinda weird- Cuz I liked Del- Jonny a lot. Then Bryce, and Luke you too. It felt stupid but so damn right… It’s nice to tell you guys that.” 

Luke felt his heart pounding in his chest, but he pried all of his friends away from him and gently nudged them until they were sitting in the booth, sinking heavily into the cushions. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood up. 

There was no way in hell that the things they were saying were true.. Luke had always been fond of each and every single one of them, but he had always known that there was no chance. To get one of them to like him in any such way would be shocking to him, but all three? It just wasn’t a possibility. 

So he had always stuffed the idea into the back of his mind, never allowing himself to dwell on the matter too much. He wondered now if he had gotten wasted, if he would have been spilling the same nonsense out.

“Alright we’re getting you guys all back home, y’all sound gay as fuck and need a safe place to get wasted.” Luke defiantly said, his chin in the air as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

“I don’t wanna go home alone though Luukkee~!!! It’s scary without you all.” Jonathan whined, and dammit if the man didn’t know exactly what charms worked on him- All to hell, Jon’s eyes were soft with emotion and his mouth open with the whiniest of protests. It worked.

“Me neither.” Bryce sighed with a pout, looking up at Luke with puppy eyes and a hurt expression.

“I wanted to party with you guys, not be home alone- I could do that any day.” Ryan pointed out sheepishly, looking between all three of them.

So that’s how Luke ended up with three men passed out drunk in his own damn bed. He watched from the doorway as Jonathan stretched out far enough so that his limbs were tangled up with both Bryce’s and Ryan’s, as Bryce drooled messily on his pillows, and Ryan curled up into a ball on his side. Luke fondly shook his head with a heartbroken smile before dragging his extra blanket outside of the room and into the living room, tossing the cloth onto the couch clumsily.

Luke found himself lying on his couch with his eyes wide open and thoughts racing through his mind for hours with no end. He tried to pry his thoughts away- But he couldn’t.

The contagious laughter that played on a loop within his mind. The gorgeous voice that sang randomly with a burst of giggles. The ever unintentionally sexual moans and quips. All three men’s voices were clouding his thoughts.

The wide smiles, the happiness in their eyes, the excitement in their body language. Everything about them all was just too precious. It didn’t matter though. Luke couldn’t even dream of the possibility of being able to share that laughter and love with just one, not to mention the three of them. 

Luke startled out of those hazy thoughts upon hearing a shuffling sound on the wooden floors. He sat upright and alert, his eyes immediately focusing on a figure that slowly came out of the shadows of the hallway. He made out the shadow to be Ryan, slouching as he rubbed at his eyes and slowly recognize Luke sitting on the couch.

“What the hell are you doing up?” Luke asked nervously, feeling guilty for thinking about his friends in such an intense manner for such a long time.

Ryan peered down at Luke, swaying in place as a frown pulled at his lips, “Why are you sleeping out here all alone?” He asked in a hushed voice.

Luke raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, “What do ya mean? Ya’ll crashed on my bed so I’m just gonna sleep out here.”

There was a silent moment before Ryan came shuffling over to Luke, sitting beside him on the couch. His arm pressed against Luke’s, the heat radiating off of him in waves. “Luke, I meant what I said. I think Jon and Bryce did too. I think- No, I hope that you don’t hate us or anything… Or that we are making you uncomfortable.” 

Even through the slurred words, Luke could tell he wasn’t kidding. Ryan wasn’t pulling his leg. He was being serious. Through the hazy eyes Luke could see his own feelings being reflected, so genuine and warm and sweet. But there was no way-

“Luke shut the fuck up,” Luke whipped his head around to see Jonathan and Bryce standing at the doorway, both leaning onto one another as Jon grumbled and rubbed at his tired eyes. “It’s true.”

Bryce nodded with a dopey smile, his eyes angelic and comforting. Jonathan looked at Luke with heavy thoughts clouding his warm eyes, and he watched as his best friend leaned over on the couch, his hand coming up to cup his cheek softly. 

Luke let himself sink into the touch for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut as the happy fantasies seemed to sweep him off of his feet. The very thought of being able to wake up with these three men every morning, of eating breakfast with them, going out with them, being able to just be showered in their presence and their love-

He startled away from the touch, his eyes wide as he realized all three men were looking at him expectantly. They were all still heavily intoxicated. Their eyes were still hazy, their cheeks red, their minds weren’t clear. Maybe they were all wanting to experiment or something, wanted to use him. Or maybe they really just didn’t know what was going on… Whatever it was, this was not real. Luke jumped up off the couch, getting himself away from those lingering eyes and pacing throughout the room wearily.

“Luke-”

“There is no way- Y’all drunk as fuck and are either in the wrong fuckin’ minds, or y’all fuckin’ with me. Ju- Just leave me alone. Go to sleep and just-” His voice was shaking too much, his eyes watering up though it didn’t matter since he was only looking up at the ceiling anyways. He was not going to fall for this, this was not really happening. 

“Luke calm down- Please, we’re being serious-” Jonathan spoke, his own voice sounding hurt. No, no. Jon was a shit actor, but maybe he just really wanted to prank Luke.

“Nuh uh, look, if you remember any of this shit in the morning then we’ll talk about it. But until then, leave me alone.” Luke stated in a trembling voice.

Luke didn’t see them all look at each other with concern in their eyes. He didn’t see them all nod at each other as they stood up. But he did hear their shuffling and he heard the door close a few moments later with a click.

He couldn’t help but feel like he had fucked something up… But it was better to be safe than to be sorry after all, right?

It was hours later, and he was still awake. Curled up on the couch and clinging the blanket around himself as thoughts whirled through his mind. Another hour passed, and was followed by another. He looked at the time on his phone too often, and soon enough he didn’t need to since the sun was already peaking in through the blinds.

Luke heard his bedroom door open, and curled up even more at the sound, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn’t want them to know how little he had slept that night. How much he was hating himself for saying all of that.. Maybe that had been his only chance and he had blown it.

He heard the shuffling of feet and the faint traces of whispers between all three men he had assigned himself the designated driver to last night.

“...I think we really upset him..”

“He might not feel the same way.”

“I didn’t even realize until recently.. It sounds crazy.”

“I didn’t know that you guys felt the same way until last night so.”

“Do ya think- Do ya think he’s mad?”

“I mean, all three of us too- God we’re all so stupid.”

“I coulda’ sworn he felt the same way. Fuck!”

“To be fair we were really fucking drunk.”

“Maybe he just didn’t want to believe it… Ugh.”

“I feel like shit though, seriously, can someone make some coffee for fuck’s sake?”

The voices blurred away as they moved to the kitchen, and Luke tensed in on himself as he recalled what had just been said. He could not believe it- But they were all sober and they were being serious… 

Luke sat up, his world spinning with the dizziness his lack of sleep had brought on. He forced himself to stand up and to walk over to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway with a tight smile as he watched Jonathan brew some coffee, and as Bryce and Ryan sat across from each other at the table, speaking in hushed voices.

Their eyes caught onto him fairly quickly, and they all looked worried and a little hurt, scared even. The room seemed to be captured in that moment, all their breaths collectively frozen as Luke shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously, twisting his hands together as he tried to sift through his messy thoughts.

He cleared his throat nervously, looking away as he spoke, “So uhm, I’m sorry about last night. I was just freaked out- Because- I feel the same way. I do. And I never gave it a chance in hell because- I don’t deserve that shit at all. I don’t deserve any one of you and I never even thought that ya’ll feeling the same way would even be a thing…”

He looked up to see Bryce grinning excitedly, Jonathan’s hands clasped together, and Ryan with a bright expression. 

“So uhm,” Bryce spoke up, his smile still broad, “Maybe after we take some Advil and drink some coffee… Do you all want to go on a date?”

Jonathan snorted and Ryan rolled his eyes. Luke just stood there dumbfounded, his own face breaking into a gleeful expression.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud of the ending, it felt a little abrupt and flat but whatever. Give me feedback as always, and have an amazing day <3


End file.
